1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery cover latch mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA) are widely used. Batteries are installed in most portable electronic devices to supply electric power. When a battery is installed in a portable electronic device, it is generally shielded and fixed in place by a battery cover latch mechanism, thus the battery and the inner circuits of the portable electronic device are well protected.
A conventional battery cover latch mechanism generally includes a cover and a housing. The cover tightly engages with the housing to be secured thereon. However, due to the tight engagement of the cover and the housing in many conventional designs, a significant amount of impact and friction exist between the cover and the housing. As a result, the user may need to apply a significant amount of strength to assemble/disassemble the cover to/from the housing. Further, the cover and the housing may be distorted or even damaged by impact or friction between each other in the assembly/disassembly operation.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.